


Where Do Babies Come From?

by Raymariexxx



Series: Life of Steve [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Threesome - M/M/M, cumeating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raymariexxx/pseuds/Raymariexxx
Summary: Nicky asks his mother where babies come from.Steve recalls the night before with Bucky and Sam.





	Where Do Babies Come From?

“Mommy.” 8-year-old Nicky walked into his parents’ room, a little pep in each step. Steve looked up at his first born. His blue eyes met his own and he spoke again. “Where do babies come from?” And Steve couldn’t help but think back to the night before.

-

Sam and Bucky had had him sprawled out fully naked on their shared King size bed. Bucky stripped as Sam worked two fingers into Steve’s hole. Steve was moaned at just the intrusion, his member harden further as precum leaked from the head. 

Bucky asked if they had to tie him up. Steve shook his head. He’d have liked that any other time but tonight Steve was craving contact. He wanted to touch them in any way possible To feel their skin against his, to sink his nails into their skin as they fucked him, to caress their faces as they made love to him. Just to touch them.

Once Bucky was fully naked, Sam removed his fingers and replaced them with Bucky’s. Steve saw Sam lick those same two fingers that had just been inside him.

Then Steve groaned, feeling the digits being curled with him and reaching that sweet spot that made him come so easily. He clasped his thighs together. Bucky's hand was still lodged between them when cum spurted from Steve's cock. It painted Bucky's face, Steve's belly and drizzled down his length that was now softened.

Sam took Bucky's face in his hand, kissing him full ob the lips before licking Stevs's cum away. It made Steve harden again and he let out a whimper to inform his husbands that he was feeling a little left out.

Bucky returned to his thighs, spreading them and began to suck on his balls and Sam pulled the head of Steve's cock in his mouth. His lip wrapped around the head, going base to tip, sharing brief kisses with Bucky as he went along. Bucky alternated between sucking his balls and his hole.

Both men saw the pre-cum beading on the cockhead again and the upward thrusts of Steve' hips and knew their husband was coming close to releasing again. So they abandoned his hole and cock respectively, trailing kissing from his navel up to his chest, his nipples – both men sucking one each, his shoulder blades, his neck and then his cheeks.

Steve kissed Sam and then he was lifting his left leg. Then he kissed Bucky and he too was lifting his right while both men used their other hands to position their cocks at his hole. They shared a look before looking to Steve, asking if he was ready. He never said no.

Steve nodded, kissing Sam once more as they both thrusted up, pushing past the rim of his hole and sinking into him. It was tight fit, Sam and Bucky stretching him out from either side.

Steve gasped feeling the pressure of the two cocks penetrating him. They kept a steady pace, working together to hit sensitive area with Steve that guaranteed an orgasm.

Sam and Bucky sensed his frustration and pulled out together to change positions. Sam laid on his back while Steve maintined eye contact as he descended slowly unto his erection. They both welcomed the stretch of Steve’s hole and the blissful feeling that came with it.

He tried to rise to start a rhythm, but Sam wouldn’t let him. They were missing Bucky in this equation. It wasn’t until he positioned himself behind Steve and slide in next to Sam’s cock, that they’d started moving. Steve rocked back and forth on the two cocks, accommodating his two husbands without any issues.

Sam was the first to come not being able to last long enough for Steve to come again. He filled the hole which prompted Bucky's release. He followed Sam by staying within Steve's walls even when his release had pass. They hadn't pulled out until Steve came between them.

Afterwards Sam and Bucky enjoyed the view of their husband sucking them clean while their mixed juices spilled from his gaping hole.

-

"Mommy's belly." Steve told his son.

"How does it get there?" Nicky wanted to know.

"I'll tell you when you're older, okay?" Steve kissed his cheek. He wouldn't be needing to hear this for another couple years.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was shit, anyways.. forget about that and go read the sequel!
> 
> <<< Click PREVIOUS WORK to read "Oh baby no..."
> 
> >>> Click NEXT WORK for the sequel, "Life After..." (Please read Part 1 of this Series before reading Part 3)


End file.
